Anima - The Great Adventure CH 2
by MapleSword
Summary: 1 girl 2 boys somehow meet and have an amazing adventure; that also joins up with Cooro's gang along the way. Okay I have to admit I suck at summaries, but please read! Rated T for a little swearing that will get intense later on. Please and thank-you!


**Me: Hello this is my first story EVER so please be nice. Also I need to tell u viewers that it may not any good and a piece of shit so if it's bad sorry… Husky: Whatever just start! Me: I wish Cooro was here with me instead of you… Oh well enjoy! ^_^**

_Crap this guy isn't giving up without a fight... _a very young girl thought and starting running deep in the forest. She had pure black eyes and black hair; her hair was up to her neck. She was wearing a white T-Shirt and short blue jeans until to her knees. She turned her head back to see if the man was still chasing her, but found no one behind her. "Finally gone..." she said and sighed in relief, "Well I guess I can go in my true form at least..." She turned into a wolf and laid down in the open space of grass. "I may not be as sneaky as a fox but oh well..." she said looking at the bag of money, "1 point for the 13 year old." The girl got up and starting walking. "Hey get me out!" she yelled and turned back to a human in the net. A boy started to walk out of his hiding spot and walked to her, "Huh... I caught a +Anima. Now I caught you what's your name?" "Will you let me out if I tell you?" the girl asked. "Maybe so." the boy said, "My name's Shiranui yours?" "Well it's not my real name but call me Okami." Okami said. "Okay if you prefer that." Shiranui said and quickly cut the rope. "Thanks..." Okami said getting up, "Okay, I may not trust humans very much from my past but..." Okami said blushing in embarrassment, "...can I join you in your travels..." "Sure. Whatever, you could be helpful..." Shiranui trailed off and walked to the ocean.

The fire was crackling as they sat around it; all was quiet until Okami asked, "How old are you Shiranui?" "13 and you," Shiranui answered. "Me to," Okami answered back and turned to a wolf, "Hey I prefer this form it's much more comfortable and I can hear much better then you 'normal' humans." "Why is-"Shiranui started but Okami interrupted, "Someone's coming!" "Turn back now!" Shiranui said still calm. _God can anyone make this dude mad? _Okami thought to herself, turned back and started swimming in the ocean. "What are you doing?" Shiranui asked running to the shore were Okami left her shoes (yeah I left out a detail… sorry and too lazy to revise). "Nothing~" Okami said swimming back to shore with a boy, "I told you I heard something Shiranui." Then she fell down and cried in pain, "S-stupid s-s-stingray…" "I guess he's a stingray +Anima huh…" Shiranui said pulling the boy near the fire careful not to touch the tail (so short explanation he tied a rope around him and pulled). _I think I can still walk right? _Okami thought as she wobbled up and said, "I'm fine if you're wondering Shiranui." "Good." he said not turning around and sat next to the sleeping boy. Okami wobbled her way to the fire and sat on the opposite side of Shiranui. _Crap I'm bleeding and why and I swearing? _She thought to herself but Shiranui saw right though the fire. "Sit here crybaby." he said calm and patted the place where he wanted her to sit. "I'm not a crybaby or an idiot, idiot." Okami said, walked over, and sat. "God, now aren't you a little baby?" Shiranui complained as he wrapped bandages around the places that she got stung, which was on her wrists and hands (meaning how it looked in the end each finger had a bandage so she still could move her fingers). "Thanks." Okami said, after he finished, and laid down, "I guess you're okay for a 'normal' human… Oh well good night!" "Night." he said dually as Okami wondered 'how is he so calm all the time'. Soon both of them fell asleep waiting for morning to rise.

**Me: So u people like it? Cooro: That was well played Maple! Nana: Yeah Maple if that's your real name! Me: It's not just a stage name. Husky: I'm back! Me: NO! Why!? Nana: Anyways…. Please subscribe and review! Please before she kills us all with complaining that her story is no good! T_T**


End file.
